kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel
Angel Dominguez has always been good at making friends, so this competition should be a breeze. He keeps a level head at all times, though The Pyromaniac’s burning addiction can be a serious distraction. Biography Angel was raised by his single mother and was used to having to work to earn what he needed. His mother was unable to hold a steady job because of a back injury, so they lived in a small apartment and could barely afford food every week. Luckily, their neighbors were always willing to lend a hand, and Angel and his mother would pay back their favors with home-cooked meals, their recipes considered to be the best in the area. Despite how unconventional it was, Angel loved his makeshift family of neighbors and never wanted anything more, but when he was thirteen, his perfect world was shattered when his mother remarried. He was forced to move to a beautiful house in a nearby town with his stepfather and three stepsiblings. Though Angel liked seeing his mother happy that she wasn’t struggling for money, her new husband and his children just didn’t feel like as much of a family as his neighbors had been. He was in an unfamiliar town and constantly had to compete with his gifted stepsiblings for his own mother’s attention, and soon even she stopped putting Angel first. Desperate, Angel got her attention in the most chaotic way possible: by lighting things on fire. It had started with just setting papers aflame with a candle, but it quickly escalated to using his lighter on everything from trees to the sofa. This got his mother’s attention in the worst way possible, but by the time she noticed it was too late. Angel had become addicted to burning things, doing it not as a cry for attention but because he can’t help it anymore. Angel wants to win Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment and use the money to move out of his stepfather’s house to live on his own. He also wants to give some of the money to his former neighbors for helping him and his mother out for so many years. During For Your Entertainment... The contestants heard Angel before they met him in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame, as he had attempted to set Wes's guitar on fire on the bus. Angel eventually stepped out of the vehicle, insulting Chris and telling Wes that he wouldn't touch the instrument if it bothered him that much. During the challenge, the pyromaniac was interviewed by Rachel Claire, who asked him to list three things he hated and liked. Angel said that he hated liars, his stepfather, and his stepsiblings and that he liked several fire-related things. Rachel Claire accused him of arson, but he claimed it was an art form. He attempted to show her, but she got the audience to send him off the stage. It was shown that he voted for Josh at the elimination. Angel and Isaac were assigned as roommates in The Bachelor Isn't Interested, and they quickly found similarities. Angel told a story about burning his stepsister's important papers, impressing Isaac with the fact that he wasn't punished for it. They agreed that this was the start to a great friendship and fist bumped. The next day, Angel corrected Chris's translation of La Mansión Malvada ''and missed when he shot his arrow. He helped Robert stay on Avery's good side when she took charge of the team. When Isaac revealed that Paul's talent was crocheting, he held in his laughter until he was in the confessional. In his attempt to impress Chris, Angel used a curtain as a magician's cape and revealed Irina standing behind it. He spoke to Chris as she tried to seduce him, definitely catching his attention. Despite this, The Oscars still lost the challenge. Angel received the second star at the elimination that night. Angel played one of the four rappers in his team's music video in Video Killed the Reality Star. He pitched in when The Oscars tried to figure out what to do with the sets, but had a much more negative attitude when he had trouble learning his lines. When Paul was up adjusting the lights, Angel talked to him from on the ground. He laughed at the Boy Scout's embarrassment that Irina saw him staring, but quieted down when asked. In the music video, Angel's verses were rapped on the couch of the party set with Allison and Camille pretending to fawn over him. At the beginning of Safest Catch, Allison tried to convince Angel and Paul that Avery had sabotaged Zack in the last challenge. Angel was reluctant to agree at first, thinking that Elena was guilty. After determining everyone but Avery had an alibi, he began to distrust the drama queen. When the contestants were waiting for Chris, Angel and Isaac teased Paul about his rain poncho. During the challenge, Angel helped maneuver the net and pull crates in. He and Isaac snapped at Avery because of her bossiness, unknowingly pushing her over the edge. When The Oscars tried pulling in a heavy crate, the rope slipped through Angel's hands, burning his palms. He traded places with Allison and became the new captain of the boat. From his perch, the pyromaniac witnessed Avery unjustifiably verbally abusing Robert. Angel yelled at Avery, though the drama queen didn't care. The pyromaniac commented in the confessional that Avery was the worst person he had ever met. After losing the challenge, Angel gathered with several teammates and told them what Avery had done, and they all agreed to vote the diva off. Angel sat in The Oscars' lounge watching television with Isaac, Allison, Cara, and Paul at the beginning of Sing Your Heart Out. When Cara suggested that they shut the TV off and talk, Angel and Isaac were horrified. The pyromaniac and slacker whispered to each other, and Allison commented that they were practically dating. Angel was chosen as a soloists for the challenge, though he wasn't confident in his singing ability. When Isaac suggested they cheat in the challenge, Angel came up with the idea of using some of his mother's famed hot sauce to sabotage Wes, because the spice had a history of making people lose their voices. He and Isaac left to make sandwiches for the contestants, making sure that Wes received the one with the sauce on it. While waiting for Camille to return after getting hot sauce in her eyes, Angel sat with Allison in the auditorium. Allison worried that the ditz was blinded, but the pyromaniac insisted she wasn't. Angel noticed that Camille had left her purse behind and dared Allison to look in it. They found a large diamond and a note inside. Suddenly, Camille returned and threatened them to give it back. Angel and Allison tried to get her to explain what was going on, but she attacked them. When Camille grabbed Allison, Angel smacked her in the face with her own purse, pulling Allison towards the stage. He fell when Camille chucked her shoe at him but kept a hold on the diamond. Angel and Allison locked the backstage door and tried to tell Cara, Paul, and Irina what had happened, but they didn't believe them, letting Camille in. Camille acted like her old self, but she glared at the pair when the other Oscars weren't looking. Angel and Allison hid in the confessional with the diamond, making a plan to expose Camille to the others. Angel returned in time to sing in the group number and perform a duet with Ophelia. When it came to sing his solo, "Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley," he had rewritten it to be about Camille. After the performances, Camille cornered Angel and Allison backstage and threatened to hurt them again, though the authorities emerged from behind the curtain to arrest her. As Camille was dragged to prison, the police continued questioning Angel and Allison. Angel and Isaac volunteered to cook a meal in We All Fall Down, though Angel's love of fire made him turn up the burner too high and ruin it. The pyromaniac was eliminated in the first round of the challenge after racing against Sebastian, who may have sabotaged the course. When Chris showed the remaining contestants the second round's obstacle course, Angel commented that he was glad he wouldn't have to face it. At lunch between the second and third rounds, Angel said that Isaac would win the challenge for them. When Paul and Isaac tried to figure out how to get Sebastian eliminated from the third round, Angel and Allison helped them out by throwing balls at the gambler, knocking him into the water. In Fire Insults at Will, Angel and Allison snuck out of The Hotel at midnight. Angel hesistated at the thought of getting disqualified if caught, but eventually decided to go outside. He was offended when Allison assumed he could pick a lock because of his criminal hobby, though he actually could'' do it. They broke into the Team's Choice Awards amphitheather, finding that Gabe had been eliminated the previous night. They were then chased by rabid fans who had snuck into the studios, though they escaped by hiding on the roof of the jailhouse. When Allison was catching her breath, Angel made several fire-related comments, and the goth accused him of going through a withdrawal. He denied it at first, but eventually admitted to it. He revealed that there was a clause in his contract the prevented him from burning any items of value, so he had locked himself in the bathroom to burn tissues. Allison offered to take him outside of the studios to keep him from going crazy, which he appreciated. Angel noticed at breakfast the next morning that Isaac looked angry, though Avery interrupted before the slacker could explain. The pyromaniac grouped up with Paul and Allison for the challenge, though he was shot by a sneak attack from Sebastian, making him the first to be eliminated. Walking back to the jail, he ran into Isaac, who was setting up traps to catch the other players. The pyromaniac found the idea strange, but he wished his friend luck. Angel secretly burned food wrappers in the cafeteria at night in Teeth. When he snuck back into his room, he was startled to find that Isaac was still awake. Angel brushed the soot from his hands to hide what he'd been doing, and when Isaac revealed that he'd made out with Avery, the pyromaniac was disgusted. When Isaac told him that he needed help deciding between Avery and Cara, Angel thought the choice was clear because Avery was such a bad person. When Angel heard somebody comment on the missing food wrappers the next morning, he sunk low in his seat in embarrassment. Allison noticed this, though he didn't comment and spoke with Isaac instead. Angel was chosen as a vampire in the challenge and had to make it through a snake pit to reach his prey. When he found his prey to be Risty, the pyromaniac and athlete got into a physical fight, which he won. During the second half of the challenge, he paired up with Isaac to hide from the werewolves. Angel made fun of the bite on Isaac's hand, accusing him of hooking up with another girl. Angel was eventually caught by Wes, who was dominating the challenge. When the pyromaniac found Allison, he explained just how well the musician was doing. Avery joined them and came up with a cruel plan to stop Wes, and the pyromaniac played along despite his dislike of the diva. After dinner, Angel and Allison did the dishes, and he congratulated her for doing well in the challenge. He commented that he hadn't done well in the competition since the singing challenge, which Allison took to mean that he liked it when they worked together. Their conversatoin was interrupted by Isaac again, and Angel chose his roommate over the daredevil, angering her. After the contestants waited hours in the lobby for the challenge in Flashing Lights, Angel was the first to try to leave. When he opened the door, he was faced with paparazzi screaming his name, revealing the challenge. When Angel was getting styled for the red carpet, he overheard Cara telling a stylist that she thought that Isaac was going to reject her. Angel butted in to say that Isaac wanted exactly the opposite. Cara gave him an appreciateive hug and called him a real angel. Angel stuck with Allison on the red carpet. When Rachel Claire interviewed them, she asked about his fire withdrawal, and he described the clause in his contract again, which only he and Izzy had put in. When Sebastian stepped in on the interview, Angel was suspicious, though they both picked on Rachel Claire. At the beginning of the press conference, Rachel Claire introduced him as an arson again, which he was insulted by. He was asked about how he felt about Camille, and in the Losers' Round of the conference said that Robert was one of the nicest people he'd ever met. In the confessional, Avery revealed that keeping Angel away from Isaac for the challenge was key to her plan to vote him off, as he was the slacker's "common sense". Allison found Angel hiding in the stairwell burning towels in Thirteen. He tried to hide the evidence when he realized she was there, guilty that he was burning things again. When she told him the time, he was shocken to find he'd been doing this for eight hours. That night, Angel watched television with Irina and Isaac. When the subject came up, Angel revealed that Allison had told him voting for Cara was a safe vote at the previous elimination, upsetting Isaac. When the power went out, Angel made a torch and led the way down to the lobby, lighting the fireplace. Angel stayed with Isaac and Allison while running from the zombies, though he yelled at them when they fought, saying that if the zombies killed him he would haunt them both. Angel wanted to help when Isaac was caught by the undead, but Allison dragged him away. Angel and Allison argued over leaving Isaac behind, and Angel was shocked at her sudden cold demeanor. She admitted that she was terried, but Angel mentioned Isaac once more and upset her again. They found Rachel Claire hiding in a bush, and Angel explained everything they knew. Angel tried to save Allison when she fell into a grave, but Rachel Claire pulled him away when another pack of zombies approached. Rachel Claire's complaining annoyed Angel, and he tried to leave her behind, though she followed him into the swamp. When an undead Chef Hatchet burst from the water, Angel sacrificed Rachel Claire and continued on his own. He found Paul, Irina, and Sebastian with the relic and joined them on the run to the ocean. When the relic didn't work and Irina and Paul climbed into the boat, Angel recognized it as a classic horror movie set-up. After Sebastian said he didn't have a plan, Angel made a torch to fight off the zombies. They piled on top of him and "killed" him. When Rachel Claire won the right to choose who was eliminated, she chose Angel because he'd sacrificed her to Chef. Isaac and Allison fought for him to stay, but there was nothing Chris could do. Angel thanked his teammates for a great time and left disappointed, Chris revealing that he had never even received a vote at an elimination ceremony. Isaac and Allison were both hurt by Angel's elimination in All I Want is Revenge, causing them to fight with each other. Allison mentioned in the confessional that even though the pyromaniac was gone, she wasn't going to find another friend to replace him. When it was mentioned that Veronqiue Chevalier (Camille) had escaped from prison in Wolf in Teen's Clothing and had broken in to the Losers' Resort, Allison immediately worried that she would go after Angel since he had been one of the people to get her arrested. Audition Tape The video started by showing a teenager with spiked hair holding a newspaper in one hand and a lighter in the other. He was about to touch the two items together, but the cameraman cleared his throat to get his attention. The young man began to chatter in rapid Spanish, but then stopped to laugh. “I’m just picturing Chris’s surprised face when he thinks I sent in my audition in the wrong language. For those of you who don’t speak Spanish: my name’s Angel Dominguez and I’m coming to you from the most boring town in Puerto Rico.” Angel’s smile faded a bit. “I used to live in San Juan, but then Mamá had to marry some jerk and make us move.” He furrowed his brow and stared at his feet, but then quickly shed the pout for another grin. “But you don’t want to hear about that. You need to hear about me. I didn’t see the first season of TDI when it came out because we couldn’t exactly afford a TV at the time, but I caught all three seasons on a marathon a couple years later and fell in love. I loved the crazy stunts and the even crazier contestants, so when I found out the show was coming back I had to send in an audition.” As he spoke, Angel ripped a page from the newspaper and lit it on fire, dropping it on the pavement in front of him and watching as the paper turned black. “I’d make you a pros and cons list, but I think I’m all pros: I’m athletic, I’m sociable, and I’m bilingual, so I’d probably appeal to a more diverse audience. Yeah, I’m thinking about the ratings, and trust me: I’ll bring in the ratings. Why, you ask?” Angel gave the camera a mischievous smile before setting the entire newspaper on fire and tossing it over his shoulder. It landed in a trash can behind him and covered the entire bin in a large flame. He stared at the fire in awe before turning back to the camera. “Let’s just say I have an interesting hobby.” As the flames began to rise, the sound of a fire truck siren split through the air. Angel got to his feet and grabbed the camera. “Well, that’s my cue to leave!” Trivia *Angel was the tenth contestant eliminated and the first after the merge. He received four silver stars. *Angel's first language was Spanish, but he is bilingual in both Spanish and English due to being taught English in school. *He was originally supposed to speak more Spanish in the story, but I thought that would be obnoxious to readers who could not understand it. He does use Spanish a couple of times, though, and translates for Chris at one point. *Angel's name isn't pronounced like the mythical creature ("Ayn-jull"), but is pronounced "Ahn-hell". *After his elimination, Chris revealed that Angel had never received a vote at any Team's Choice Awards ceremony. He is presumably the only contestant that this has happened to so far, except for maybe Robert. *I had always planned for Angel to be eliminated during Thirteen, but I had no idea that his elimination would be a completely unjust one. However, from his fire withdrawal growing with each episode, I'd assumed that the readers would have expected him to go out with some kind of a bang... instead, I decided on something a little tamer. *Angel's elimination was necessary to finally give the tension between Allison and Isaac a final push to become a full-blown conflict. *One goal that I had when writing for Angel was to make him more than just Isaac's sidekick. Though he does fit that role in the earlier episodes, I think his friendship with Allison moves him out of that label. *Angel is a part of two of the most significant friendships to occur in the story: with Isaac, which is the only consistent male friendship in the story, and with Allison, a friendship that motivated a lot of the daredevil's actions. *Angel originally started as a character that I felt neutral about, though as his relationships with his teammates strengthened and his fire withdrawal started he became one of my favorites to write for. *Angel's hair has gone through many style changes before reaching its final draft. I've always wanted it to have a flame-like shape without it being too ridiculous, and I'm really happy with how the final draft turned out. *Angel received completely different facial features after each of his redesigns. **Although he originally had a different body type and facial shape in his first redesign, Angel's final design change actually is similar to his original character model. Gallery Angel- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Angel- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Angel- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Angel- Video Killed the Reality Star.png|Angel dressed as a rapper in Video Killed the Reality Star. Angel- Flashing Lights.png|Red carpet outfit for Flashing Lights. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Oscars Category:Males Category:Contestants